


The Werewolf Problem

by PyroArrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Werewolves, light smut in later chapters, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroArrow/pseuds/PyroArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls the Doctor's bluff and is brought back in time to meet Sherlock and solve the mystery of the werewolf. This was the first story I ever made but never finished and never published so it's a few years old now. Hopefully by publishing what I have it'll give me a kick in the ass to keep writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Never ask a stranger to prove themselves, unless you want to be hurled through space on a flying death trap. This is what happened when Dean decided it would be a wise idea to tell the odd man in a bow tie that nobody but angels could travel through time. Now he was being tossed about inside a box that defies all known science, and he had a headache. The odd man jumped back and forth, shooting glances at Dean to see how he was taking all this in. Deciding we’ve gone back far enough, the odd man flips another switch and begins bringing them out of the vortex.  
“Where are we?” Dean groaned as the box flung itself out of the time vortex.  
“It isn’t a question of where are we but more of a question of when.” The Doctor bounces around the counsel, flipping switches and pushing random buttons, “ You said you wanted proof that I had a time machine so I brought us back to 19th century England. I remember there was an incident involving a werewolf around this time, one of my friends was working the case.”  
“Really? A werewolf in England? Don’t you think I’ve caused enough damage to the world without going international?” the Winchester thought back to the apocalypse he and his brother, Sam, had just managed to end.  
“Nonsense, you can’t cause any more damage than I could. Now why don’t we go find my friend.” The man throws the doors open and steps out. Dean stands slowly, checking to make sure he still had his gun on him, before following slowly after.  
“Hey, I never got to ask what your name was” Dean glanced around at his surroundings.  
“I’m called the Doctor, at least that’s what everyone calls me. Don’t know why. I call me that too. Still don’t know why.”  
“Just the Doctor? Seems like a cover for something else. What’s your real name?”  
The Doctor squirmed uncomfortably and turned down an alley away from the crowded part of town. Dean, slightly frustrated but still curious followed after. The pair made their way through narrow streets, darkened by the tall buildings above them. Street lamps were beginning to be lit, shadows now cast away by an eerie yellow glow. The Doctor continued down the street until he reached one called Baker Street.  
“What kind of name is Baker street?” Dean scoffs, staring at the sign.  
“What kind of name is Dutch Oven road?” The Doctor retorts and heads down Baker street.  
“That isn’t a real place!”  
“It is, look it up.” Finally reaching their destination, the Doctor knocks on a door labeled 221B.


	2. Chapter 2

When nobody answers, the Doctor knocks again, louder.  
“Think he’s not home? He could be out shopping or something, maybe he’s drinking a nice cup of tea.” Dean yawned and leaned against a wall. So far, he was wishing that this Doctor would bring him home already. Cas was probably worrying himself into craziness, Dean never could understand why his boyfriend worried so much. Maybe Dean should let Cas know he’s okay, or ask him to come get him. Sam was probably working that ghost case he found yesterday before Dean was taken. He wondered if Sam has even noticed that he’s gone.  
“No he’s home, sometimes Sherlock gets into one of his moods and can’t bother to come get the door. If my sonic worked on wood, I could just open the door but since it doesn’t we just have to wait.” The Doctor kicked the door in frustration.  
“Move over, I can get it open,” Dean pulled out his lock picking set and got to work on the door. It was different from the ones he’s dealt with back home, the shape was more like what you see in cartoons and the pins were set at different points. It only took Dean a minute though to unlock the door and in he went.  
The flat was dark and cluttered. Books were stacked up past Dean’s head in traitorous stacks against the walls, a skull sat in the middle of the floor and a sickly smell came from the kitchen. Lying down on the couch was a lanky, dark haired man with a pale face and high cheek bones. Dean’s breath hitched at the beautiful man spread out before him and it took him a second to remember that Cas would be pissed if Dean tried hooking up with another guy. The Doctor tip-toed up to the hottie on the couch and poked him, there was no response at first. The second time found the Doctor on the floor with a gun pointed to his head.   
“Woah! Watch it with the gun Sherlock, I don’t have many regenerations left!” The Doctor scootched away as quickly as possible while Dean broke down from laughter. The sight of this tall pale fellow looming over a 20 year old grandpa was too much for him. Never expecting the gun to be turned on him however, Dean’s laughter soon ceased as Sherlock pointed it evenly at his head.  
“You never told me you were bringing a friend Doctor,” Sherlock’s voice was dark and enclosed Dean in a cold wave of nerves.  
“I told you that we’d need professional help we this Sherlock, Dean Winchester is the best man for the job. Is John around, Dean might was to meet him.” The Doctor tried unsuccessfully to take the gun away from Sherlock. Dean’s heart skipped a beat at the name but steadied himself with the remembrance that his father was dead and more than one person in the world was named John.   
“No, he’s out with his girlfriend not that I see why he still wants to have one. They always leave him when they realise he cares more for me than them.”  
“Sherlock be nice, you know John doesn’t think it’s appropriate for you guys to be in a relationship. Give it time, he might come around at some point.”  
“Or, you could make him super jealous so he has no choice but to go out with you so nobody else can get you.” Dean interjected before blushing when Sherlock turned his gaze on him, “I mean, it worked on Cas and he’s an angel of the lord as he so elegantly puts it.” Dean wished he hadn’t spoken up since Sherlock wouldn’t stop staring. Uncomfortable under the stare, Dean focused on Cas, his bright piercing blue eyes, his ruffled dark hair, the pouty glare he gets whenever a chick checks Dean out. A small smile played across his lips and he was glad that Sherlock had finally looked away.   
“You really think that he can help us on this case Doctor?” Sherlock shot a glance at Dean, “He doesn’t strike me as a professional.”  
“Relax Sherlock, for all his misgiving qualities, he’s good at what he does. If you really think that it’s a werewolf we’re dealing with, he’s our best be at succeeding.” The Doctor patted Dean’s shoulder causing Dean to flinch. He doesn’t like people he doesn’t know touching him.   
“I should probably tell Sam and Cas about this, they could help us out as well. I could contact Cas and he could bring them here if you want.” Dean edged away from the Doctor as he spoke.  
“How can you contact a person from the future without going back to the TARDIS?”   
“Cas and I share a profound bond as he likes to call it. Basically, I can send a prayer out to him and he’ll know where to go from there. It might take him a little while to convince Sam to come but it should be fine.”  
“Well hurry up then,” was it just Dean or did Sherlock sound hurt that Dean kept talking about Cas.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey Cas, mind picking Sam up and coming to me?' Dean thought, ‘it’ll involve some time tra-’  
“Dean, why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” Cas growled amid a rustle of feathers, “I’ve been trying to find you for the past three hours with no clues to lead me on. What are you thinking just vanishing like that?!”  
“Cas I’m sorry, listen I didn’t mean to leave so suddenly. This guy claimed to be a time traveler and I didn’t believe him. He took me to now and apparently needs help with a werewolf problem. I didn’t have time to give you a warning.” Dean tried to comfort the angel but was shoved away, with more force that Cas meant. Dean went flying into a wall and a pile of books toppled onto his head.  
“I take it you guys have a very strained relationship?” Sherlock interjected causing Cas to turn his piercing eyes towards him, “I doubt you’re the angel he ensnared considering you have no issue knocking him into walls, did he contact the right one?”  
“Um, Sherlock? I wouldn’t piss him off too much, I’ve met this angel before, he gets very protective of his boyfriend…… minus knocking him under a pile of books.” The Doctor bounced over to try and calm the ever rising tension, “Cas? You remember me? I’m the Doctor, we met one time during the apocalypse before you zapped me back in time to this place for twelve years. It took ages to get back to my TARDIS I hope you know.”  
“Didn’t I tell you last time to stay away from the Winchesters? They die enough without you putting them in even more danger. I told you that the next time I saw you, your last regenerations weren’t going to be enough to save you from my wrath. Now you’ve brought Dean to a different time period, without consulting me, showed him someone who is only suppose to be fiction in his time, and told him you are hunting a werewolf. You should be lucky I haven’t killed you yet.” Cas walked over to Dean and checked on his boyfriend. There didn’t seem to be any permanent damage done to him but he was a bit dazed. Helping Dean to his feet, Cas glared at the rest of the room, “Next time you need help, don’t kidnap my boyfriend because I won’t be so kind.” A rustle of wings later, both Dean and Cas were gone, leaving the Doctor alone with Sherlock.


	4. Chapter 4

“You shouldn’t have gone with him Dean,” Cas muttered while cleaning up the small amount of blood coming from Dean’s head, “Nobody survives very long with him, one way or another. Besides the fact that he was with Sherlock is even worse news, he had to pretend to die to save his friends once. I don’t need you putting yourself in even more risk than you usually are.”  
“Cas, you worry way too much hun,” Dean winces when Cas touches his scalp, “I would have been fine, I mean I did contact you right? It wasn’t like I was going to go solo or anything. Everything was going to be okay and you didn’t have to knock me through a wall because of this.”  
“I’m sorry, that was a little much but I was furious with all of this. I can’t believe the Doctor would go behind my back to get you, I made him swear he wasn’t going to do that. I made him swear!” Cas threw the washcloth he’s been using across the room. Dean turned around to look at him and smiled fondly, only Cas would worry about him going to a different century to work a case with a strange man in a box and a sexy detective. Cas held Dean’s shoulders and looked him dead in the eye, “Promise me you won’t go with him again, ever. Don’t even talk to him if you can help it, please. I don’t want you dying on me because of him, he’s already killed enough people.”   
“I won’t go with him again Cas but I think we should still check out this case. If I’m right, then this could be a major issue. Someone came forward in time to get me for a case. Come on hun, we need to look into this.” Cas gripped Dean’s arm tightly, right above where the mark used to be. He can still feel a difference within Dean but hopes that it won’t stay too much longer. Sam said that the mark had a hold for too long Dean might have some issues with his suicidal tendencies, Cas has seen first hand that this is still true. Last week, they had a case about some vampires and Dean charged in solo with no regard to Cas yelling for him to wait. Since then, he’s been trying to keep Dean away from super dangerous cases, just to be safe and this werewolf problem doesn’t seem to be a safe case. “I’ll call Sam and we’ll need to discuss if this is a good plan, until then think about something else.”  
“Alright dear,” Dean sighed and gave Cas a quick kiss before heading to his room to listen to AC/DC for the next twelve hours.  
Sam came home two hours later to an aggravated Cas pacing up and down the kitchen. “Dean tired of being holed up again?” Sam asked as he crashed into a chair. He’d been up for the past day trying to get rid of a ghost. He would have brought Dean if he had been anywhere in the bunker but something tells him that Dean had other plans.  
“There’s an issue in the 19th century that Dean was brought into and I took him out of it. He wants to go solve it but the person that brought him is bad news to anyone around him. I told him we need to talk to you before deciding but I don’t think he’s going to be okay. I can still feel the remnants of the mark on his arm and I don’t think it would this would be good.”  
“Cas I think part of how Dean gets rid of the effects is to get back into his routine. If you keep shielding him, he won’t get over it. Maybe we should go check it out and if it gets too out of control, we’ll pull him out.” Sam groaned as he got up and made his way to the fridge. Grabbing a smoothie, he proceeded to the library to research werewolfs in the nineteenth century.   
Cas banged his head on a wall, trying to figure out how to keep Dean from going on this case. He couldn’t pretend to injure himself since Dean knows that Cas could just heal himself, he could “accidentally” injure Sam but again, Cas could just heal him. Maybe if he just kept banging his head on this wall, he might be able to give himself a concussion.   
“Cas? You alright?” Dean placed his hand between where Cas was hitting his head. Cas rested his head in the ruff crevice of Dean’s palm. The warmth soothed the dull ache that had grown over the course of his head banging, and he felt his body slip slightly down the wall. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and leaded him to a couch nearby.   
“I didn’t realise how much hitting your head can affect someone.” Cas muttered as he lay there on the couch. His head raged even more and he couldn’t focus long enough to heal it. Dean sat next to him, stroking his hair. Cas could feel how close Dean was, the heat radiating against his abdomen. Nothing made him feel more guilty than having Dean worry this much over him, Cas knows that Dean wants to blame himself for it.  
“Cas, what’s wrong? Are you doing alright, is it because of earlier?” Dean ran his hand down Cas’ side, casting a worried glance at the rest of Cas’ body. A deep red spot had formed on Cas’ forehead and it burned under Dean’s hand. Cas winced and Dean moved his hand away quickly, moving away to get an ice pack to lower the swelling. " "How much does it hurt? Is that why you can’t heal yourself?”  
“My heads on fire………..” Cas mumbled, half drunk with pain.  
“It’ll be fine, hold this to your head while I get some pain meds.” Dean laid a gentle kiss on Cas’ cheek before getting up again. On his way to the bathroom, Sam came out of the library.  
“Hey, Cas told me about the werewolf thing. Do you know when we’re going to be heading out? I think I found something in the library that could help us.” Sam followed Dean to the bathroom, “Who needs the pain meds? I know you never use them and Charlie said she won’t be back for at least another week. Considering I’m here talking to you, I’d assume you aren’t trying to force me to take them.”  
“Cas injured his head, he’s been hitting it against a wall for at least an hour. Do you know why he was doing that? He can’t really form full sentences that well right now.” Dean rummaged around the cabinets until he found the strongest pain killers they had, “I’m hoping I’ll be able to lower the pain enough that he can focus on healing himself.”  
“Think it’s because of the werewolf thing? I know he’s been being really over protective lately………”  
“I’ve noticed……….do you know why? Cas knows I can handle myself and with the mark gone, I’ve been doing great.”  
Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder to stop him from going back down the hall, “Have you seen yourself lately Dean? You are getting better but Cas is worried you still think you have the mark on you. He can still feel it a little under your skin and he’s worried that it makes you suicidal on certain missions.”  
“So? It’s not going to go away if I’m always holed up here!”  
“I know and that’s what I told him but I think he still has issues with it. He doesn’t want to lose you Dean, you know that. He’s afraid to lose you now that the mark can’t keep you alive anymore. Please, once we head out, be careful. For his sake and so he can see that he can trust you outside again.”  
Dean growled but nodded, the best Sam is going to get as far as an agreement goes for now.  
Cas had fallen onto the floor. He wasn’t sure how he got there but the firmness beneath him was definitely not the couch. “Dean!!!!” Cas called out, hoping his boyfriend would come help him up.  
From far away, Dean heard Cas’ voice in great distress. Dropping the pain killers, Dean ran to Cas and almost wanted to strangle him. On the floor was the useless angel of the lord, Castiel in all his pitiful existence. Sprawled across the floor, legs still clinging to the couch, Dean had never seen anything more pathetic. Sam came in behind him, holding the painkillers and almost doubling over from laughter.


End file.
